Omegas journey
by ice98
Summary: what if Lily along with Sweets and Candy have a crush on Humphrey what if they leave with him after the wedding read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**JUST TO BE CLEAR THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE WEDDING **

**I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA **

prologue

Humphrey was running towards the train tracks as fast as he could he just had to get away from Jasper ...away from Kate. As he was wondering why Kate would just use him like that. He replayed her words over and over again in his head.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Humphrey and Kate had just gotten back from Sawtooth and stopped the packs from fighting. all of Kates friends ran up to her asking questions but Humphrey over heard one of them who said "What was it like being stuck with the stupid omega" and Humphrey being a little more curious moved a little closer to hear her answer "It was like having to watch a newborn pup he was always getting us more importantly me in danger and if i could believe me i would have been left him to die out there."Said Kate causing Humphrey to boil with anger from his hiding spot.  
><em>

_"So let me get this straight you would have left one of your own pack member most importantly the most loved omega Humphrey to die?"asked Sweets who had walked in when Kate was in the middle of her conversation.  
><em>

_"Yeah" was Kates reply before Sweets started growling with her teeth bared and ready to go "If you ever try to hurt a friend of mine or leave them for dead i will kill you"  
>she barked as she left to find Lily and Candy<br>_

_"Well that was...entertaining was Kates reply before she turned and walked off _

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Humphrey was so observed into his thoughts he didn't see Sweets,Lily or Candy before he ran them over causing him to fall with them.

"Ugh what or who hit us " said Lily as she got with with Sweets and Candy moaning while getting up as well

"I don't know but that hurt" said Sweets but turned her head when she heard moaning and saw Humphrey getting up.

"Humphrey what are you doing out here? And was that you who hit us?"She asked With Lily and Candy nodding there head in agreement with the question

"To answer your first question I'm leaving i'm done with this damn pack treating us omegas we we're shit and i also heard Kate saying she just used me to get back home and she would have been left me to die out there, Now the answer to your second question is simple i wasn't watching where i was going and ran into you girls."Replied Humphrey

"Wait what do you mean you're leaving"asked all 3 girls at the same time. They would never say it but they all developed a crush on Humphrey and even talked to each other and suggested they share him if they got the chance.

"I mean Just that i'm leaving " he replied walking towards the tracks but before he got far he heard Lily say "Wait" causing him to turn around and look at three girls when Lily stepped up and said "I'm going with you" causing Humphrey to be surprised and Sweets and Candy to look at each other before stepping up and saying they too will like to come with him causing him to be even more shocked.

"Well if we're going to be leaving shouldn't we get going Humphrey" said Candy getting Humphrey out of his shock and nodding his head and motioned for them to follow him and he darted of towards the train tracks with them close behind.

When they arrived they could see the train coming and Humphrey turned to say get ready and got ready to pounce. When the train passed by and they saw a open train cart they all jumped aboard and landed safely and looked at each other and smiled before Lily turned to Humphrey and said where are we going?"

"Where ever the road takes us lily where ever the road takes us" was her only reply before he lied down and looked at the setting sun and closed his eyes

**END CHAPTER **

**YEAH PROLOGUE DONE IM GONNA TRY AND MAKE THIS AN 30 CHAPTER STORY AND I ALSO HAVE A POL OPEN ON MY STORY TRUE LOVE MEETS PK98 LOGGING OUT  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

Humphrey was the first one to wake up. He got up stretched and looked at the 3 female omegas and couldn't help but think each of them were VERY beautiful and wondered why he never noticed "**_Guess i was so busy trying to get Kate i never noticed how beautiful they are"_** He thought as he looked out of the boxcar and thought of all the times they had helped him when he was down. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yawning and turned to see Candy getting up._  
><em>

"Oh Humphrey your up" she said as walked over Lily and Sweets trying not to wake them

"Yea i was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" asked candy

" I-I was thinking about what what i ever saw in Kate and why i didn't try to find a wolf who really cared for me i guess i am just a useless omega and i should have hust died in sawtooth"

**_'SMACK'_**

Humphrey was holding his face and looking at candy who had her eyes full of tears "Humphrey what are you saying you do have wolves who care for you we are right here. Do you know how much you mean to all of us ...to me" Said Candy

Humphrey looked at Candy in pure shock "W-what Candy did you just tell me that and the others love me"

"N-No"

"Yes she did" came to voices from behind them

"Lily, Sweets how long have you two been up?"asked Candy

"um when you smacked Humphrey" replied Sweets

Humphrey looked at the three attractive omegas with a question for each that he had since they were pups

"Hey can i ask you girls something?" questioned Humphrey getting a affirmative nod from from all 3

"Ok the first question is for Lily and you don't have to reply when i ask if you don't feel comfortable about telling me" he said

Lily just nodded

"Ok Lily i want to know why you were covered in bruises when i found you in the woods before Kate left for alpha school?" asked Humphrey

Lily looked at Humphrey with a scared look but gave him a warm smile before answering "i was beaten and abused by Kate and ...dad because i couldn't do what kate did and...they said that if i told mom they would kill me" said a now crying Lily but Humphrey walked up and pulled her into a comforting embrace and let her cry into his fur until she felt better.

"Lily why didn't you tell me i could have helped you. You didn't have to take that from them" he stated

Lily nodded her head " Humphrey you don't get the other reason i took the beatings were because they threatened to kill you they knew i loved you and you were my weakness" she explained

Humphrey looked at Lily for 30 seconds without saying a word then nodded "Lily I thank you for considering me before yourself" as he moved to place a kiss on her cheek .

"Thanks Humphrey" said Lily as she licked his cheek.

"No problem" he said

Humphrey then turned to Sweets "Sweets i wanna know why you smelled like Mooch one day but you had a scared look on your face" Questioned Humphrey

Sweets eyes widened before she took a deep breath and looked at candy who just gave her an encouraging nod

"Humphrey what happened that day was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me in my life ...Your friend Mooch r-raped me " she confessed shocking the hell out of Humphrey.

Humphreys face went through many changes shock, anger, confusion and finaly it landed on WTF angry.

"Sweets why didn't you tell me i would have killed him where he stood ?" he asked barely containing his anger

"Because Humphrey I-i was Scared to tell you when he was around and he was always with you" explained a now tearful Sweets

"I bet you think i'm a dirty whore now" stated Sweets but was surprised when she felt a Humphrey pull her closer to him and whispered soothing words in her ear

"Sweets i don't think your a whore you are a beautiful wolf and don't you ever forget that" he whispered as he let her lay in the comfort of his fur. He then turned to Candy.

"Okay Candy i wanna know Why you are always trying to hide to hide your looks you are a beautiful wolf why not let them flow?" He asked

Candy looked at him and smiled a warm but at the same time a sad smile. "Humphrey i hide my looks because all the males would look at me like i was a piece of meat waiting to be used. But you Humphrey you didn't look at me like i was a piece of meat you looked at me for who i was not my body and for that i am very thankful I love you Humphrey the Omega" she said as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Humphrey looked at them for a minute when a tear came down his cheek followed by another then another until tears were just streaming down his face.

"Humphrey why are you crying aren't you happy?" asked Candy who was slightly nervous about why he was crying

Humphrey nodded his head.

"Yes i am happy candy it's just that i never had anybody tell me they loved me my parents died when i was only a pup so really never had any one to love but thanks to you i have found something to love and cherish " said Humphrey causing all the girls to cry tears of joy and tackle him to the ground.

"We WILL always love you Humphrey" they all said at the same time as they nuzzled his neck and lied there until they felt he train stop.

Humphrey and girls got up and jumped off before any human could with smiles on their faces.

When stopped running Lily turned towards Humphrey "What now Humphrey?" she asked

"We will start our Omega journey to become the best of the best and when we return we will be the best of the best" he stated with pride in his voice

The girls looked at each other and just smiled "_This will be a most interesting journey indeed" _

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TO TRUE LOVES MEET SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT **_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

Humphrey,Candy,Sweets and Lily were all walking looking for a den with smiles on their faces "Humphrey what are we going to eat tonight?" asked Candy This caught Humphrey by surprise "I'll go out hunting when ever we find shelter" he replied as he scanned the area around him. This statement caused the girls to look at him with questioning looks.

"Humphrey what do you mean Hunt your an omega we don't know how to hunt" said Sweets

Humphrey looked them with his calculating blue eyes and sighed "I am not really and omega i am what is known as a beta" he stated Confusing the 3

"Whats a beta?" asked Lily

Humphrey sighed again "I was the first bread of a Alpha and Omega mating" said Humphrey getting shocked looks from the 3 omegas."Humphrey isn't that against pack law?" asked sweets

"No...i am not from the western pack i'm from the northern we were the first to get rid of the rule" stated Humphrey

The girls stared at him "Why aren't you still in the northern pack then?" Questioned Lily

Humphrey looked at them sadly "M-my whole pack was slaughtered by some unknown wolves my family was massacred i was the only survivor my mom threw herself in front of the attack that was meant to end my life that was the only reason that i'm still alive to this day. Sometimes i wish i would have just died." said Humphrey with tears falling down his eyes.

Lily,Candy and Sweets looked at him with tears in their eyes but Lily walked up to him and slapped him "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU CHANGED OUR LIVES? IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WE WOULD MOST LIKELY BE DEAD COME ON HUMPHREY PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT WHAT WOULD YOUR FAMILY DO IF THEY HEARD YOU SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT" screamed Lily with tears flowing rapidly from her eyes

Humphrey just stared at her in shock "Lily i didn't think i made that much of a change on your lives" said the platinum beta as he pulled her into a comforting embrace he then turned to Sweets and Candy and pulled them into the hug to and whispered soothing words to stop them from crying. When they finally stopped he told them they should get back to looking for shelter and they complied.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE **

There was a black Female wolf walking towards the western pack in search of of a platinum omega (If you can find out who this is i will put you in the story as either an alpha or an omega take your pick) "_I finally found you after 3 years of searching i finally found you" _thought the black female wolf boy was he going to be in for a surprise.

**IN JASPER **

Eve was panicking she couldn't find Lily anywhere and Winston seemed to really not care at all it was if he didn't even claim her as his daughter "Winston why are so relaxed about this our daughter is missing" a panicky Eve said as she walked back and forth

"I'm sure shes okay dear just calm down if she doesn't return anytime soon we'll send out a search party" said Winston positive that Lily was dead already

"Ok Winston" was her reply before walking out of the cave.

(_Oh the stupid bitch really thinks i'm going to send out a search bitch you crazy)_ thought Winston as he put on a fake smile and walked out the den to meet his mate.

**BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND CO**

Humphrey and co were looking around some rocks for a den when Humphrey spotted a huge tree with and opening at the bottom "Girls i think i found one follow me he said as he headed towards the tree as they got closer the tree seemed to expand. When they arrived they saw that the den was big enough and decided this would be their home fro now.

"Whew i didn't think that it would take this long to find a den" said Sweets with Candy and Lily nodding in agreement when their stomachs growled

Humphrey heard this and laughed "I think i should go out and find some food he said" and walked out the cave. leaving the girls alone "I just love the way he cares for all of us and treats us like equals"Said candy in a dreamy voice

"Yes and don't forget he's caring, Loving and doesn't hate anybody no matter what they do" added Sweets

"And he's strong and has a heart of diamond" said Lily

"Uh Lily don't you mean he has a heart of gold?" Asked Candy

"No i meant diamond that s better than gold" replied the white Omega

Candy and sweets just nodded in agreement "It is really sad that his whole pack and his family was slaughtered" said a sorry sounding Lily

'It's best we don't think about it" said Candy

"yeah your right" she said but little did they know one person that Humphrey never thought he'd see again was about raise hell on the western pack.

**WITH HUMPHREY **

Humphrey was stalking a deer and boy was it getting on his last nerve no matter what he tried it would not expose its neck but what Humphrey didn't know was that there was 2 pairs of eyes watching him from a good 25 yards.

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**I AM SO SORRY TO THE READERS OF OMEGAS JOURNEY BUT I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND PLEASE REVIEW PK98 LOGGING OUT**_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

Humphrey had this nagging feeling that he was being watched he tried to ignore it and focus on the hunt until he caught a whiff of...berries? Sure he was in a forest full of berries but this smell smelled familiar but he couldn't put his paw on it. "I gues I'm just imagining things" he said to looked at the deer and finally saw the throat he lunged at it and clamped his jaws on it causing it to buck around till it fell down dead.

"Finally that took forever"he said out loud while grabbing the antlers and taking it back to the den.

**With the **** wolf in ****Jasper **

The black wolf was looking at the Western pack from a hill "Humphrey" she said as she headed down to the pack only to stop when she noticed all the wolves were staring at her.

Who are you and why have you come to the western pack!?" Growled an Alpha

"I'm looking for Humphrey" she the wolves looked down...well almost all Kate had her head held up high "Oh your here for that loser he left a while ago along with 3 other nobodies." said the tan wolf with a disgusting smirk on her face. The wolf growled a little at what Kate just said but didnt attack. "Do you know which way he went?" she asked trying to leave before she did something drastic to the tan wolf.

All Kate did was point to the train "I dont know Why you want to find the omega but if your here for your pack you guys must be We-" that was all Kate got out her mouth when the black wolf jumped at her and pinned Kate to the ground "I am sick and tired and of talking about him like he's a nobody!" she barked

"Oh are you his lover ha...pathetic" smiled Kate despite the position she was in until she saw the still unidentified wolf raise her paw and bring it down to strike.

With** sweets and co **

Sweets was sitting with Lily and Candy talking about girl stuff when They saw Humphrey dragging in a deer "Humphrey your back!" they cheered "What took you so long you left 2hours ago" said Sweets. "Well this guy kept dodging me so it took forever " he explained "But that doesn't matter you guys gone ahead and eat I'll eat what's left over" he said as he went and lied down.

The girls looked at him as if to protest but thought better of it and started to eat. After 15 minutes the omega girls stepped back and waited for him to come eat when they realized he fell asleep. Lily sighed "Well I gues we should take a nap too" she said as she lied next to Humphrey followed by Candy and Sweets.

**Back KaTe ****and wolf. **

Kate saw the paw coming down then felt pain on her left eye "Ahhhhhh y-you bitch" barked Kate as she struggled to get from under the Wolf. The wolf bent down and whispered to Kate "Your lucky I dont kill you...yet" She said as she got of Kate and walked towards the train tracks not careing what her actions caused but she never goes back on her word she was going to kill Kate

**End chapter. **

**about time ok people I made this chapter short because I have an idea for the next chapter so please dont be mad and please REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Humphrey was the first one to wake up he looked around and saw all the girls were cuddles up against him sleeping couldnt help but smile.

"They look like angels" he said to himself

Humphrey decided to get up so he slowly and carfully got up trying not to desturb the sleeping females.

As he managed to get himself free he saw that Candy had woken.

"Humphrey...where are you going?" She asked now fully awake

"Just taking a walk" he replied with a smile.

" Mind if i join you then?" She asked

Humphrey just shrugged his shoulders as he nodded

So then him and Candy left.

**WITH THE BLACK WOLF **

"Humphrey where are you? Please be safe...love

**BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND CO **

Humphrey and Candy were walking down the path having a normal conversation when he heard the train " Hm must be around noon " said Humphrey as they turned had a look of thought on her face .

"Humphrey do you eally think i should stop hiding my looks"? Asked the omega

Humphrey shook his head rapidly " Of course Candy you are easily one of tge most beautiful wolves i have ever seen" he stated proudly

Candy had a happy look on her face "Humphrey I thank you


End file.
